1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof electrical connector, and more particularly to a waterproof electrical connector adapted for being mounted to an opening defined in a device.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,530, issued on Sep. 27, 2011, to Abramov discloses a related art. According to the disclosure, a sealed electrical connector comprises a support member, a plurality of electrically conductive elements installed in the support member, an overmold molding with the electrically conductive elements and the support member, a shield mounted on the overmold, and a gasket mounted on the shield. The overmold defines a pair of through holes. The shield comprises a pair of legs inserted through the through holes. U.S. Pub. No. 20120315779, published on Dec. 13, 2012 to Shinya et al., CN Pub. No. 102403618, published on Apr. 4, 2012, to Takeshi et al., and JP Pub. No. 2011-090885, published on May 6, 2011 to Kikuchi disclose related arts.
Therefore, the overmold provides a fluid seal around the electrically conductive elements, but not fluidly seals the legs of the shield and the overmold.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.